The Dance
by CuriousKate
Summary: "It was a lover's dance, the kind of thing that existed in the lewd fantasies of humans and vampires alike. It wasn't something I'd ever imagined myself partaking in. Yet I could still taste the soft skin of her thighs as I ran." Sexuality. They finally found it. Hang onto your hats because it's going to get lemony.
1. Frustrated

**IMPORTANT!: This story is kind of a hypothetical depiction of Bella and Edward's boundaries deteriorating as the wedding looms ahead. I like to think that after Bella and Edward very nearly made love in the meadow, things between them would shift. Sexual tension would ensue to an unbearable level. I think that considering Edward basically said the offer still stands, they would both struggle to stick by the vow of abstinence. **

**I'm writing this because even though it's been portrayed several times, the theme of fading boundaries never gets old with twilight fanfics. I'd like to try and make it as realistic as possible. The hottest part of these stories is when Edward and Bella are so themselves so I'm going to try my best to capture that. **

Lover's Dance 

Bella POV 

_I love you. I want you. Right now._

I scrubbed the dishes harder than necessary. They squeaked in protest. They were clean enough to first time around.

_I love you._

I dried my hands too briefly, leaving the crevices uncomfortably wet.

_I want you._

I began drying the dishes inefficiently, aware of the fact that I would put them away only half dried. My dish towel was too damp.

_Right now._

I braced my hands against the countertop, dragging in a massive gulp of air like it was my last breath. I exhaled in frustration, feeling cold, comforting arms wrap around me from behind.

"Bella," he whispered, my name a silken question on his lips. He didn't need to say anymore. I had been like this all day, unable to hide my angst.

_If you change your mind..._

Edward's words from our time in the meadow circled my mind so insistently today that I had thought of little else. I remembered that raw, dark look in his eyes as he said the words. His voice has deepened, rough and mesmerizing.

Whenever I stopped the think of it, the butterflies in my stomach fluttered lower. It made me blush.

Sometimes, when I would glance at Edward, it felt like he knew what I was thinking. Usually, when I blushed, he would demand to know why. Whenever I blushed when thinking of him in that way, he never mentioned it.

"I'm sorry," I murmured. "I think I woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"Don't apologise," he breathed, his lips tenderly pressing almost kisses against my neck.

The butterflies swooped down. The sensation of Edward's lips on my skin did something to me deep inside, something that had begun pestering me ever since we nearly made love in our meadow.

Edward continued to speak lovingly into my neck as lust burned me, biting at me skin, my lips.

"I just wonder what's on your mind. You seem very preoccupied, love."

I could only imagine his reaction if I told him exactly what was on my mind. I blushed again, opening my mouth to reply, finding myself speechless.

"I can smell the blood pooling in your cheeks," he murmured lightly, resting his chin on my shoulder as he hugged me to him. I repressed the sudden urge to wriggle against his hard body.

Again, I didn't know how to reply.

Edward's hands tenderly rubbed circles on my stomach. Even through my striped sweater, the icy feel of him sent chills through me. And it wasn't just the cold that did it.

He began to slip away from me, clearly discouraged by my reaction. If Edward ever thought I was too cold, it meant I wasn't allowed to touch him.

And right now, if I couldn't be touched by him, I would simply combust.

"No," I whispered shyly, grasping his wrists. "Stay."

He complied, hugging himself to me tighter.

_Do you even realize what you do to me? _I wanted to say to him. _Can you see how I ache?_

His hands began rubbing circles on my stomach once again, picking up on the motion that must've been as comforting to him as it was torturous for me.

It was a subtle movement that began it. It might've been too subtle for me to notice, if I wasn't hyper aware of him. As he tenderly followed his circular pattern, his hands began to move infinitesimally lower with each passing stroke. I was hanging onto his every motion, suspended in time as the butterflies in my stomach battered their wings against me.

He seemed to pause at the hem of my sweater and I prepared myself for the distance. He would pull away in the next second, either that or restart his patient journey across my torso.

And then he did something that caused everything in me to melt.

When Edward's fingers, gentler than a whisper, slipped up beneath the hem of my top, I stopped breathing altogether. With any other girl my age, a touch like this from her boyfriend would be perfectly normal. A pleasant act of intimacy between two lovers. Between Edward and I, though, this level of intimacy was foreign.

The feel of his ice cold finger tips gliding along my abdomen was both maddening and perfect beyond belief. I needed more.

My heart was trying to thump out of my chest as my breath burst from between my lips in a gust. I had held it for longer than I thought. I told myself I was breathing so hard, so raggedly, because I was catching up on lost oxygen. It didn't have anything to do with Edward's cool hands on my over heated skin. It didn't have anything to do with his feverish kisses on my collarbone, my neck. I found my fingers winding into his copper hair of their own accord.

"Aw come on guys. Break it up," Charlie groaned uncomfortably. Edward straightened and moved away from me as I silently begged for the floor to open up below me. I didn't meet Charlie's eyes as he reached into the fridge. As he poured himself a glass of milk, I checked on the dinner.

"What's the grub for tonight, Bells?"

I avoided his gaze steadily as I cut us some fresh bread, still chagrined. Edward sat on one of the kitchen chairs, smiling a secret smile.

Hmmm. I'd investigate that later.

"Vegetable casserole, dad."

"Smells good," he noted with a tight smile. Oh dear.

The fact that Edward and I were engaged didn't deter Charlie from his fatherly duties. Any time he saw any trace of intimacy between us he all but had a stroke. Part of him was still wary of Edward. Even though, after that one awkward occasion where Charlie felt the need to give me his version of 'the sex talk', I had assured him honestly that Edward and I weren't having sex.

I think that now though, after walking in on that spectacle, Charlie must surely doubt it.

"Dinner's in five," I said too breezily, trying to sound carefree like Renee. My heart was only just starting to slow down. I couldn't look at Edward for fear of having a heart attack.

Charlie ambled awkwardly off to the living room, leaving Edward and I in the awkward bubble he'd created. Thanks, Charlie.

"Sorry, love. That was out of line," Edward said softly, his hand on my forearm as gently kissed me on my cheek. When I looked at him, his mouth was still curved up in his crooked smile.

"I like out of line," I said, leaning back against the counter.

"I know you do, love," he replied. His smile turned into a fully fledged grin.

That crooked grin did things to me.

"I should go," he said, leaning in for another kiss, but on the lips this time. He lingered a second longer than usual.

_Don't stop._

"When will you be back?" I whispered, just in case Charlie was inadvertently listening.

"As soon as he's asleep."

And the moment he left, I longed for him to return. I could really spend forever with that man.

**Chapter two will be out tonight. It seems like I ended that in a strange place but I want to keep the word count in each chapter fairly level. Please review it means the world to me. **


	2. Rude Chest

BPOV

It was a long evening.

I spent most of it deliberating over every detail of Edward's kiss, his touch. It had been like a dream. The act of his touching me like that seemed so innocuous, if even a little suggestive, had it been applied to a normal couple. For us, however, this had been either a fleeting lapse in his ever careful control, or a very deliberate act of rebellion against our own ruling.

The latter sent a small thrill through me, a bolt of desire. The thought of Edward throwing caution to the wind for just one second made me stupidly excited.

I wanted to roll my eyes at myself. I was being a typical teenager, expecting typical teenaged behaviour from a 100-year-old gentleman in a 17-year-old's body. I had to give Edward some credit. He _had _offered to break his carefully placed boundaries all in one go, in the meadow.

I had refused. I took the noble route.

But was it really all that noble? I mean, was it really important to Edward that we stayed virgins until we were married? Of course, it was a nice idea, the thought of us both making love for the first time on our wedding night. But at the same time, now that I really thought about it, it didn't make much sense at all.

I was utterly inexperienced. That I knew. As was Edward. Taking this into account, we would both be facing the unknown, together journeying blindly into our brand new sex life. I felt panicked, briefly, at the thought of being a disappointment on our wedding night, fumbling clumsily in all my inexperience.

And not only that, but what about Edward? I had every confidence in him, I was sure he'd be the perfect lover. I was also sure he wouldn't hurt me. But was I sure that our first time wouldn't hurt him? I knew that resisting the urge to bite me was painful sometimes.

Would the shock of our first time hit him too hard? Would he be able to handle it, fresh and new?

Maybe something needed to be resolved.

I thought about all this as I showered, having said goodnight to Charlie. How could I bring this up with Edward? Of course, he had said those magic words in the meadow...

_If you change your mind..._

I growled in frustration, sounding like a whiny 13-year-old who didn't get her way. I didn't want Edward to just say yes to me if I broached this subject. I just wanted to discuss it, maybe weigh our options.

In an ever-present moment of self doubt, I wondered briefly if Edward cared about this as much as I did. Here I was, pouring over every detail of one quiet moment of loving intimacy like we'd committed some wild sex act in my kitchen. Perhaps to my vampire boyfriend, things like that took a back seat when it came to significant matters.

I was about to get married and I was worried about sex, supposedly the most natural thing in the world.

The water had begun running cold as I rinsed the last of the body wash off. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me as I reached for my shower bag. My hand grasped for empty space. I looked down underneath the sink, realizing that I'd left it in my room, along with my pyjamas.

I curled my dripping dark hair behind my ears as I made my way to my room. I opened the door to find Edward splayed across my bed like some god from heaven. My heart stuttered for this beautiful man that I called mine.

"Hi," I smiled easily, feeling an unconscious weight lift from my shoulders. Being with him was like feeling a pain go away that I'd never known was there.

He simply raised a single brow, a shy smile gracing his perfect face as his eyes focused on my face intently.

And then I remembered that I was pretty much naked.

"Oh yeah," I babbled stupidly, blushing seven million shades of tomato red as I fiddled with the all to short hem of my ratty blue towel. "I, um, uh forgot to get my pyjamas when I went for a shower and now I'm...here to...uh get...them."

_Just get them and go you moron, _I thought bitterly to myself.

Edward just chuckled quietly, a rough edge to his voice that woke up the butterflies in my abdomen. I turned away, feeling hyper aware of the fact that if my towel slipped, if in some mad leap of insanity I decided to untuck its bunching material at my chest, then it would fall to the carpet and Edward would see me. All of me.

_What would he do,_ I wondered, _if that happened?_

"I'll give you some privacy-"

"No," I interrupted him. "Stay. I need to go and brush my teeth anyway. I'll change in the bathroom."

I fervently thanked god at that moment that my pyjamas were in the second drawer, and my underwear in the top. If I'd had to bend over to reach other bottom drawer Edward would've seen more than he'd bargained for.

I threw him a quick embarrassed smile in his direction as I hurried out of my tiny bedroom. I quickly changed, combing my wet hair with a brutal force that nearly pulled half of it out and brushed my teeth with the same vigour. Even though the initial sting of chagrin was still thick in the air, I wanted to get into bed with my fiancé, so I was in a hurry.

The word _fiancé_ had become much more appealing in the last couple of weeks.

As I looked myself over in the mirror briefly, I had to do a movie style double take.

_Oh holy hell._

I didn't usually wear a bra to bed. It felt uncomfortable and unnecessary. It wasn't like I had a lot of breast to work with, so I could kind of get away with just the t shirt.

But today, of all days, I had accidentally picked up the tank top that simply _required _the extra layer of a bra.

I felt my mouth open as I stared at myself in the mirror. This tank top was a basic off white affair with a small ripped hole on the hip. It was slightly too short, the hem just reaching past my belly button. It fit my body like a glove.

The issue here, however, was that wearing this tank top was almost like wearing a few good layers of saran wrap. If it was transparent enough for my feeble human eyes to see through, then the vampire gentlemen in the next room was surely to be able to see through it as if I were wearing nothing at all.

I stared at my small nipples in absolute horror. This could not be happening to me. Not today. Not today, when a small voice on the very edge of my consciousness had already made the decision to discuss the ramifications of our wedding night in too fine detail.

It was too late. I couldn't go back in there and cover my chest until I found a sweater or something. That would be ridiculous.

_Perhaps Edward seeing my breasts wouldn't be such a bad thing. _

Edward was my fiancé for goodness' sake . I wanted Edward. He wanted me, too, apparently. We were both mature adults who had made the conscious decision to wait for marriage.

Throwing a couple of innocent nipples into the mix couldn't cause too much, fuss, right?

_Now or never,_ I thought to myself. _Just act like you hadn't noticed and he won't mention it._

I took a deep steadying breath and walked out of my bathroom with a confidence that I really knew would fade to nothing as soon as I looked into Edward's eyes.

I had been right.

"And she returns," he said silkily, a quiet laugh in his voice. I'd deliberately draped my long, wet hair over my breasts, to buy us some time. Poor Edward. How uncomfortable would he be?

"Okay," I said, climbing into bed with him, looking at his beautiful smiling face in the dim moon light. "What's the big secret? I can hear it in your voice, Edward." I smiled as I said it, keeping it light. I knew Edward had obviously been keeping something funny from me earlier because he didn't want Charlie to hear.

Edward just grinned at me.

"Oh c'mon," I laughed. "Please don't do this to me. Just tell me, please, _fiancé..."_

"You know I can't possibly resist when you call me that," he sighed contentedly, lightly stroking my cheek with the backs of his marble fingers.

I waited patiently.

"Well," he started, trying not to laugh. "You know when I was...kissing you earlier? When Charlie walked in on us?"

The way he said 'us' made unknown muscles deep down inside me clench. It sounded so private, so filled with passion on his lips.

"Yes," I mumbled, blushing again. I wouldn't miss that blush one stinking bit.

"When I heard his thoughts, I heard that...that he was planning to confront me about the matter of your virginity," Edward said, as soberly as he could muster.

"What?" I spluttered, sitting up and staring at him. "Why? _Why would he do that?_" I demanded in a hushed voice. Charlie wouldn't have fallen asleep too long ago and I didn't want to wake him up.

"Don't worry, Bella. You won't be there," he assured me. "I think he is going to corner me."

"Oh brilliant," I said, sarcasm marring my words. "That's such a relief."

Edward couldn't help but laugh quietly at my reaction. I felt my blush go all the way down my neck.

"It's okay, love. I'll make it as quick and painless as possible," he smiled. It was hard not to believe him.

"Ugh," I groaned, cuddling into Edward's stone side. "That's what we get. One brief minute of less than chaste behaviour and Chief Swan is on the case."

"It was worth it," Edward breathed into my hair.

I felt everything south of my belly button tighten in response to the meaning behind his words.

"I know," I agreed, the wistfulness in my voice painfully obvious. "It really was."

"It's very difficult, you know," he said, matter-of-factly. "I want to kiss you like that more often than you think. Keeping myself in check isn't very easy with such a beautiful woman for a fiancé."

I rolled my eyes. "You don't know the half of it. I thought my heart was going to bust through my ribcage when you touched me like that."

The words were out of my mouth before I could really measure their significance. Had I really just said that?

I felt his eyes on me.

A heavy silence stretched on for one, maybe two minutes before he finally broke it, deciding the best response to my admission. He knew fine well how I responded to his touch but to admit it so bluntly made it more real.

"So you liked it?" he whispered into the darkness. The moon had disappeared behind the cloud, veiling our faces, shrouded in black. Edward could see me perfectly though.

"Sorry?" I asked, stalling. I blushed impossibly redder. My face was hot enough to fry an egg.

"You...liked the way I touched you? It felt...nice?"

I gulped nervously.

"Of course it did. It felt more than nice," I admitted. "You know how I feel, Edward."

"I know," he replied. "I feel the same, love. I just like hearing you say it."

His words intrigued me. _Should I indulge him?_

"I usually go a little crazy when you touch me in the normal way," I laughed nervously, glancing up at the empty ceiling. "But the way your hands felt...it seemed innocent enough but I was losing my mind." My voice cracked and wobbled at the same time on the last word. Smooth, Bella.

I could hear Edward breath harder. His arm tightened around me.

"Sorry if I took things too far, love. You get more tempting by the day." His voice was low, deep. I bet his eyes were dark.

_I want you._

"No, not too far," I whispered. I chose my next words very deliberately. "You could have then them further."

It wasn't just words. It was a promise. It hung in the air around us, never fading.

"Don't tempt me. My control is hanging by a thread, Bella. When you walked in wearing nothing but that towel I thought I..." Edward broke off mid-sentence.

_Oh no, Cullen. You are not leaving that hanging. _

"You thought you...what? Tell me, Edward," I urged fervently, sitting up to face his, even though I could only make out his silhouette. I held his hand in the dark. My eyes strained to see him.

And then Edward turned on the lamp.

Obviously, in the dark, the outline of my nipples weren't nearly as clear as in the light. I cringed when I heard his sharp intake of breath, his eyes trainedon my breasts a beat too long.

I didn't know whether to be extremely embarrassed or extremely aroused. I determinedly fought the urge to cover my breasts. I had no reason to be ashamed with my fiancé.

I looked at Edward's wide, darkened eyes, his mouth tight. His breathing was hard and shallow.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, in a rush. "I picked up the wrong tank top and when I put it on I felt silly about coming back to change again so I just didn't..." I trailed off, the blush in my cheeks ever-present as of today. I momentarily wondered if my body would get a chance to recover tonight.

"Don't apologise," he breathed, his eyes softening a little. "I apologise for my reaction. I shouldn't be looking, anyway..."

His face was painfully ashamed. It frustrated me, the way he seemed to see himself.

"Edward," I said evenly, cupping his silky cheek in my palm. He leaned into it, letting his eyes close. As I spoke again, they opened. "We are going to be married soon. Why shouldn't you look at me?"

Edward had no words. He just shook his head silently, shame twisting his mesmerizing features.

"I love you. If you like to look at me...then I want you to, Edward. There's nothing wrong with the way we...want each other. I think that when we do make love, it'll be an amazing way to express how we feel about each other," I said with so much conviction, I couldn't see how I'd danced around the subject before. This was my fiancé. We would be together until the end of time. We would make love hundreds upon thousands of times. And each time would be perfect.

And Edward could hardly glance at my breasts without having a stroke.

"I'll be your wife, soon, Edward. You're allowed to want me. I want you..."

Edward's eyes softened a little. He looked into my eyes like he could see into my whole soul.

"I love you so much, Bella. I love you and I want you...so much," he breathed wistfully.

I leaned in to kiss him tenderly on the lips, hoping he could really feel the burning desire thundering beneath my tenderness. I broke away, smiling playfully. That hadn't been so bad, after all.

"So," I started, crawling into his rigid lap. "What were you saying before my chest rudely interrupted?"

**Sorry about the cockblock but that chapter went on much longer than I thought it would. Either way, I hope you liked it. Let me know! x**


	3. Truths

**Hi peoples. Thank you for the sweet reviews, you are all a blessing! :)**

**Just wanted to quickly apologise for a few grammatical errors in the last chapter. I realise that things like the break up the tone of the story, so I'll be more careful this time. **

**Enjoy!**

EPOV

Usually, when looking into the eyes of a human, a vampire will see a kaleidoscope of colours locked within the blue, green and brown, hidden in miniscule flecks. Bella's eyes differed from the norm, not unlike Bella herself.

They were pure, unadulterated chocolate brown. If I looked very closely, I could see other, softer shades of caramel swirling subtly within their dark depths. They were definitely the most beautiful pair of eyes I'd seen in all my existence. I knew that if I could sleep, I would dream of those eyes, captivated by the sweeping fan of dark curls that framed them. It was these eyes that let me peak into her seldom revealed thoughts. I could only imagine the beauty of Bella's mind, the un-edited purity of it. I had learned to read her eyes quite well over the small, yet significant window in time that I'd known her, enough to sometimes presume the direction of her silent thoughts.

And that is why, when I gazed into her warm eyes at that very moment, I could see the glaring truth of how her need for me had grown almost as out of control as my own need for her.

The rawness of it hid mostly behind the teasing smile that lit up her beautiful face, her radiant pink cheeks so soft to touch, her plump cherry lips utterly inviting.

I knew that, in the meadow, when I relented my restrictive will on our physical intimacy, I had caused a shift between us, a colliding of truths.

It was indeed the truth that Bella and I had agreed to wait for marriage before we made love.

It was also the truth that if Bella asked me to break that agreement right now, I would not deny her.

She knew this. I'd told her, that if she changed her mind about waiting, I would be very willing. Now, however, things had been unequivocally complicated by the reality of my conflicting desires.

I wanted to enter Bella, my beautiful, sweet Bella, for the first time, as her husband.

I was also battling the desire to bury myself in her right now.

I wasn't prone to fantasising before I'd met Bella. Ever since she'd come barging into my life, unknowingly wreaking beautiful havoc before my very eyes, it had started with touch. I wanted to touch her skin, and eventually I did. Then I fantasised about kissing her cheeks, her rosy lips. And I did. Today I fantasised about kissing her sweet, inviting neck as I possessively caressed the bare peachy skin of her stomach. I did.

What could possibly come of my fantasies tonight?

Tonight, every fantasy I'd ever tried to suppress frantically flashed through my mind in a series of crude images, sweeping from thought to thought against my better judgement.

If Bella hadn't appeared in that scant towel things might have been manageable tonight. By no means would they have been easy but I would at least have been able to reign in the shameful fantasies.

So when, in the dark of a clouded Forks night, I thought I could see the vague outline of her nipples beneath her paper thin clothing, I couldn't for the life of me understand what possessed me to turn that lamp on.

The sight of her would forever be branded in my memory for as long as I walked this earth.

It was only a brief moment that I found my gaze upon the pure perfection of Bella's breasts. However in that moment, I was a changed man, just as I had been from the moment I laid eyes on her lovely face.

I could clearly see the small pebbles of her rosy tips, surrounded by darker areolas, contrasting starkly against the soft, creamy flesh of her rounded breasts. Without the vampire eyes the detail wouldn't be as clear, but I knew that if Bella gazed at herself in the mirror she'd see them clearly.

I was thoroughly shocked by the sight of her, barely encased in the translucent film of her tank top. When she babbled out her explanation, I instantly felt guilty for having put her in such a situation. It was my fault for not leaving the room, giving her some privacy to get dressed unhurriedly.

I knew I was perverse, though, as I realized that seeing the glaring suggestion of her nudity had been undeniably pleasurable. I felt no better than the likes of that disgusting Mike Newton at that moment.

In spite of her fervent reassurances, I felt even more perverted as she encouraged my ogling, my burning desire for her. My temptress fiancée would be the death of me.

She had been right, though, as she usually was about these things. She was so much wiser than me when it came to the mechanics of our relationship. Bella would be my wife soon. Soon, we would make love.

So what was so wrong with finding the sight of her such a temptation?

Bella moved then, shifting to crawl into my lap. "So," she huffed slightly, settling herself into my unyielding embrace. My arms instinctively curled around the delicate, fragile frame of her. She was so warm, so soft.

"What were you saying before my chest rudely interrupted?" Bella chirped, straight-faced. I resisted the urge to bark out a laugh. Charlie was in a deep sleep, but certainly not that deep.

"Oh," I chuckled nervously, enjoying her playfulness in spite of my shock from seeing her barely concealed chest only a moment ago. I tried to skirt around the exact subject we had just left off, afraid of letting myself get carried away with yet another fantasy. "We were discussing our... frustrations."

Bella's blush poured over the ivory skin for the umpteenth time that night. I wanted to see her thoughts more than ever. What was happening behind those dark enigmatic eyes?

"Oh, yeah," she whispered. Her gaze flicked to mine then. Our eyes held, communicating intense desires that our mouths weren't ready for. "You mentioned me...in the towel."

I wanted her, then, more than I ever had in all the time I'd known her. More than when she'd ambushed me on the night I proposed to her. More than when I'd returned to her after leaving her for what felt like an eternity. More than earlier this evening, when I'd so readily imagined bending her over the sink.

She had no idea how much I wanted to tear her clothes off.

"I wanted you out of it," I said, my voice rough with barely contained desire. The honesty of my words seemed so right, so simple, that I couldn't keep them from her if I'd tried.

Bella's reaction nearly was my undoing.

It was a combination of things that caused me to lose careful control of my body at that moment. It was the subtle way in which her pupils dilated, the parting of her full lips as her breathing deepened. Her heart started to race as her eyes glued to mine. Her cheeks became impossibly redder. She parted her thighs so imperceptibly that I don't even think the movement was conscious.

The movement, though tiny, had its consequences.

The scent wasn't totally unfamiliar to me. Subtle hints of it had made themselves known several times, especially recently, usually when we were kissing, our bodies close. Right now, though, in the state that I was in, I was in no way ready for it. It hit me harder than any man, vampire or not, could handle.

The scent of Bella's arousal was stronger than ever before, impossible to deny. It invaded every corner of my mind, taking what little sense I had and turning it into searing hot desire. Not only did the scent itself stun my senses, it accompanied a certain truth that could not be ignored.

My lovely Bella, pure and innocent, was aroused. If I reached between her legs now I would feel her wetness, her heat. She wanted me, as I wanted her.

And before I could tactfully lift her from my lap, it was already too late.

**Did that chapter drag on? Hopefully not too much. I know that the lemons haven't come yet and I'm truly sorry. I just really want to make this as realistic as I can. Trying to get Bella and Edward in the sack whilst sticking to their basic character is easier said than done. **

**Hope you guys stay tuned for the next chapter! I'm writing it now so expect it later tonight. Love you all. x**


	4. Unravelled

**Okay here we are. :) Welcome to smut city ladies and gentlemen, we have finally arrived at our destination. **

BPOV

"Oh yeah," I whispered almost soundlessly. "You mentioned me...in the towel."

I gulped nervously, all too aware of the darkening look in Edward's almost black eyes. They had been butterscotch gold ten minutes ago. I watched him, mesmerized as he uncharacteristically raked his gaze over me with blatant hunger in his endless eyes.

I wanted to ask him to take me there and then. The words were on my lips, burning them.

_Take me, please. _

I wanted him so badly, I could feel my body betraying me, preparing for the intrusion that wouldn't come.

As Edward looked into my eyes, his expression turned hard. Hot.

"I wanted you out of it," he uttered lowly, his voice black velvet. The passion of his words was palpable, pouring from him to into me.

Then something in me came undone.

I'd had a feeling that somewhere, deep inside my unconsciousness, there was a place only Edward could take me. A place where I wasn't limited by human self-consciousness, a place where there was no pretence. A place where my body called the shots.

As my panties flooded and I essentially lost all control of my breathing, I realized now that I was there. Hearing Edward say, with such raw honesty, that he wanted me naked had all but drowned me in painful need for him.

And then I felt something.

I shifted slightly, having felt a subtle tremor against my behind. I frowned in confusion.

Edward's expression seemed to slowly turn into one of horror, his teeth clenching loudly and his eyes widening in shock.

Before I could question him, I felt that twitch again, this time far more pronounced. And then I really felt it.

_Oh my god. _

As I felt the swelling against my butt, it dawned on me, hitting me like a brick to the face. Edward's look of horror suddenly made sense to me.

_Oh. My. God._

Edward had an erection. For any other man, it would seem trivial. But Edward, my Edward, gentlemen of the century, had a hard-on. For me.

I was utterly speechless.

"I'm so sorry, Bella."

Edward cringed, moving to lift me from his lap, shamefaced.

_Oh _hell_ no. _

"_No_," I hissed, twisting in his cold arms. "Put me down, Edward."

He relented, allowing me to shift so I was straddling his thighs. I carefully avoided sitting on his erection, sure it would end this night before it had even began. I felt giddy, outrageously excited and aroused. I had to be dreaming right now.

I chewed on my lip nervously as I looked up at him from beneath my lashes. I felt like I could have sex appeal, for once in my life. Edward's eyes were dark, strained. His nostrils flared as he inhaled deeply.

"Please," I whispered breathlessly, sounding every bit as aroused as I was. "Don't apologise. There's _no reason to_, do you understand?" I took his painfully beautiful face in my hands, pulling myself close. I looked into his eyes, trying with everything in my power to convey to him how desperate I was for him to stay with me in the now. His eyes burned, gazing ravenously into mine as his hands firmly gripped my bare hips. My flimsy top had ridden up, bunched around my waist.

I ached inside, feeling hollowness like never before. It felt like if I moved the wrong way, the moisture would pour from me. My eyes fluttered closed as I collected myself, doing everything in my power not to attack my gorgeous fiancé as his thumbs trailed patterns on my skin.

_Just take me. I'm yours. _

"Tell me more about the towel," I begged almost silently, panting out the words like a prayer. "Tell me what would've happened when you had me out of it."

Did I really just say that?

His hands tightened on my hips. I knew I was playing a dangerous game. I'd grown too confident when I felt his erection. I was pushing him too far too suddenly.

"Open your eyes," he commanded, his voice rough. I complied instantly. The force of his intense gaze goaded from me a fresh wave of wetness. I nearly moaned when he suddenly threaded his fingers through my damp hair, bring his face so close to mine our lips nearly touched. His icy breath fanned across my face as he spoke. Heavenly.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god. _

"If I do that, I don't think I'll be able to control myself, Bella." His warning was tinged with the desperation colouring his voice. "I'm already so close to taking this too far."

I so wanted to kiss him. I wanted to press myself against his hardness. I wanted to throw us head-first into the fire the beckoned.

I leaned in slowly, feeling his careful eyes on me as I moved to whisper my reply in his ear. I wanted him so much it took every effort to stop myself from wrapping myself around his perfect body. I knew that without this wild desire raising me up to the challenge, I would be far too shy for this. I would simply combust.

"Tell. Me," I whispered heatedly.

And in that moment, both of us knew the enormity of what I'd done.

A low, animal growl bubbled up from deep inside Edward's chest as he curled his arms around my waist, pulling me to him in his vice grip. I suddenly felt air rush past me, realizing a second later that Edward had flipped me onto my back.

_Yes._

I looked up into his hungered eyes, gasping for air. How many times had I fantasised about him handling me that way, throwing me down onto the bed? I bit my lip as his gaze momentarily stilled on my breasts. My nipples were so hard I could clearly see them tenting the fabric of my vest.

There was a long silence, filled by only our ragged breaths. He looked up at me suddenly, holding my gaze. His quiet voice cut through the silence like butter.

"If I'd pulled away the towel, love, there would've been no going back."

I panted, wrapping my legs around his waist. The confidence was new, unexpected. It obviously came with the crippling arousal. I half expected Edward to untangle himself from me, to wrap me up in his arms and tell me it was time to call it a night.

Edward didn't do that, though.

I felt his erection settle against my wet core, both of us hissing upon contact. He was hard and cold, throbbing against the warm wetness that had soaked through my sweats. I felt so deliriously happy in that moment, as we reached for each other, holding each other close as the new sensation tears through us. The moment was so intimate, so _ours._

I knew then that we weren't capable of having sex tonight. We were just discovering the sexual aspect of our love and with everything so intensely new, I knew we'd have to take this slowly, piece by piece.

But even in my experience, I knew we didn't have to have sex to reach some kind of release.

Edward's strained voice in my ear made me tingle all over when he next spoke.

"Are you sure you want to know what I would have done, Bella? You might think it...crass." His eyes were dark, almost amused.

I nodded fervently. "Yes," I whispered.

Edward took a deep breath, stealing himself. I admired him.

"I wouldn't be able to resist pressing you doing into the mattress, just as I am now," he whispered hotly. "I would have touched you, love. Not just a sweet caress of your cheek, or even your stomach, as I had earlier."

I gulped, feeling very aware of his hardness pressed against me. I wanted to grind my hips against his but I let him continue without interruption. I felt his hand tenderly cup my cheek. He leaned down to kiss me, finally, and as soon as our lips made contact, the smouldering burned raged into a roaring flame. I whimpered quietly as I gave myself into the kiss, desperately raking my fingers through his hair. I felt his hand journey lower, cupping my neck, tracing my collarbone. He traced his tongue along the length of my lower lip, causing me to gasp softly. You palm was flat over my pounding heart as you next spoke.

"I would have touched you like a lover, Bella," he whispered. "I would have touched you here."

And then I felt his thumb ever so gently flick my hard nipple.

I cried out, feeling overwhelmed by the sudden sensation. Edward muffled my moan with his lips, kissing me passionately as his hand moved under my top. As he tenderly pinched my tip between his thumb and forefinger, I nearly lost it. He growled low in his chest as I automatically thrust up against his hardness, desperately seeking friction.

And god help me, Edward thrust back. We found a rhythm together, moaning softly into our kisses as we moved. His relentless fingers pinched my nipple harder, playing with it. The sensation was indescribable. I felt myself building, my body climbing.

"Oh yes," I moaned, my voice pleading. "_Yes._"

Edward saw something in my face that spurred him on, and his lips parted, desire plainly etched on his beautiful face. He ground himself against me harder, looking into my eyes as he pleasured me.

"How does that feel, Bella?" He half hissed, bringing his other hand up from my hip. Before I could reply, I heard fabric tearing.

Edward had torn my top with his finger, right down the middle. I was totally exposed.

"Tell me how my hands feel on you, Bella," he urged softly, bringing his other hand to play with my left breast.

I arched my back as the pleasure of it took hold of me.

"So..._good. Please_, Edward," I gasped, my eyes rolling back as he insistently tugged on my nipples.

"Please, what, Bella? Tell me and I'll give it to you, sweetheart."

"_More_," was all I could say, gasping through the intense sensation.

And in the next second, Edward's mouth replaced his hand, his tongue sweeping over my taut nipple repeatedly.

My mouth opened to scream, but no sound came out. I'd never felt anything like this before. I'd never known Edward could give me so much pleasure. I felt my body tightening, every inch of me gearing up.

I knew that I needed more. I needed more than the grinding against me. I needed Edward to touch me there, with his fingers.

"Touch me," I moaned, begging. "I'm so close, Edward."

"_Yes, _love," he groaned, encouraging me, guiding me to the edge with the longing in his voice. He began sucking me gently as he continued torturing my other nipples with his long, cold fingers. It was a sensory overload. It was perfection.

I felt the absence of his weight but not his lips as he positioned himself over me, kneeling as his hand abandoned my nipple.

I very nearly protested, until I saw that his hand was on a journey down my torso.

He stopped suckling me momentarily to whisper in my ear.

"You're sure?" he sounded so sweet, so tender that I felt joy swell in my chest, a bubble of intense love.

I nodded, trying to communicate through my eyes how much I so desperately needed this. I needed Edward to do this. Not just for the sake of release. I just needed him to.

"I love you," I whispered as his feather light fingers reached under the waistband of my sweats.

"I love you too, Bella. Forever," Edward promised. His voice was hoarse with emotion.

And then his fingers found me. I let myself sink into the feel of it, the feel of his exploring hand. He gazed down at me tenderly as he mapped his fingers out, gently placing his thumb on my clitoris then easing two of his fingers into my warmth.

We moaned together as he filled me.

Edward's mouth was at my ear as he pleasured me, encouraging me with his words, his responses. I didn't last long.

"I love to hear you moan, Bella," he growled, curling his fingers inside me. "I love how you feel on my fingers."

His words, accompanied by his touch, threw me over the edge. My body, having been so tightly wound for so long, finally unravelled, released.

He held me so tightly as I fell to pieces in his arms. He chanted my name reverently, placing tender kisses over my face. My heart hammered against my chest as the unbelievable pleasure pulsed through my whole body, scattering sensation.

I opened my eyes to find the love of my whole existence staring back at me.

**What did you guys think? :)**


End file.
